Remants of Nirn
by Rio Skyron
Summary: First chapter might as well be the summary
1. End of Nirn

**So yes I have another new story. Another Skyrim x RWBY crossover. Now in case if you hadn't noticed, every Skyrim story I make I tend to take a different approach with the Dragonborn. For alignments, I'd describe Kyr as Neutral good and Hawke as chaotic good. Agaryr Xiao Long in this story will be, I wanna say Lawful Neutral, but he might also be more neutral good… let me know what you guys think by chapter 3. Anyway, Agaryr will be half Nord half Akaviri, and he'll have the Dragon Carved armor from Legacy of the Dragonborn mod, as well as the sword of ancient tongues, the repaired Amulet of the Kings, the Moon and Star Ring, and that shield from the Legacy of the Dragonborn Mod whose name escapes me. Agaryr will also have Blonde hair this time, as well as blue eyes.**

 **Also I will not put up pairing options until the end of chapter, you'll see why. Anywho, enjoy this prologue of Remnants of Nirn.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, they are owned by Bethesda and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

Prologue- The end of Nirn

( **Play Dragonfable music- the end of magic** )

Nirn, a world with two whole moons, filled to the brim with magic and all kinds of creatures. Some good, some bad. Some very bad. Especially these new creatures, these Daedric creations. Cocreated by both Molag Bal, and Merhunes Dagon. The Creatures of Grimm, bent on destroying humanity, mer, and even beastfolk. They were attracted to negativity, and even went so far as to destroy manmade creations. And they just wouldn't stop coming, and many seemed to even evolve if they weren't dealt with fast enough.

However hope was not lost, there were many that managed to stand against the Grimm time and time again. One individual was a young sorcerer, Odars the Strange. Another was Agaryr Xiao Long, the Dragonborn whom had stood against Alduin, Harkon, and Miraak. But one was different from the rest, a young Albino Demigoddess who could control the Grimm. This woman's name… was Salem.

From the moment she was born, people feared her and called her names, like freak, monster, demon, some even assaulted her. But despite all of this, she only wanted to help people. She eventually Agaryr when he saved her from a mob, and Odars when Agaryr introduced her to him and he decided to take her on as an apprentice, help her nurture her gifts.

Eventually, Agaryr and Salem developed feelings for each other, even get married. Some people would still hate her, and she eventually grew some animosity for mortals deep inside her. But she held it back, for surely there were other mortals as kind as Odars and Agaryr.

But then the unthinkable happened, Odars betrayed her, and beknownst to her, he betrayed Agaryr as well. Odars for a long time was using her abilities for his own agenda. But he crossed a line when she gave birth to twins. Odars took them both and ran some experiments on them. One of them perished.

Salem was furious, one the people she trusted the most betrayed her, and in her rage she began to wonder if Agaryr ever even truly loved her. She then decided since mortals chose to see her as a monster, she might as well become one. She declared war on Nirn letting loose so many Grimm of all kinds. After a decade of endless battle, Agaryr decided he had to bury his feelings and deal with Salem, his beloved wife, personally. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of one.

Their battle was legendary, it tore the world of Nirn apart. Continents were shattered. One of the Moons was shattered, the other was destroyed completely. Continents that weren't shattered or destroyed completely would be sunk beneath the ocean. By the end of the battle both were out of breath and Nirn was a Remnant of its former self.

Agaryr was panting holding his sword as Salem was panting as well, holding a modified Daedric sword, they yelled and ran at each other.

"Agaryr!" shouted Salem.

"Salem!" shouted Agaryr.

They clashed and Agaryr fell to his knees as Salem grabbed him by the throat and looked into his eyes. And she was shocked by what she saw. Agaryr, the mighty Dragonborn was crying. This battle was tearing him apart from the inside. Despite everything she'd done, he still loved her.

Before either could say anything Agaryr was blasted by a Green Light and he started to vanish. They turned and saw Odars wielding his Chronal Scepter.

"I'm sorry Agaryr, but I can't let you die here, this is the only way to save you," said Odars.

Agaryr glared at Odars, the man he once called brother, and the one responsible for everything.

"Odars," said Agaryr with venom in his voice. "You caused all of this." Right before Agaryr vanished he said his final words, "Salem I will always love you, as for you Odars, I will never ever forgive you." Odars closed his eyes in shame as Agaryr disappeared. "I know," he said.

Then Salem rushed at him and impaled him. "You know all my life people called me a monster," she said with venom in her voice, "but it's clear the real monster here is you." And with that, she ripped the sword out and walked away leaving Odars to die a slow and painful death.

As Odars lay dying he was approached by Malacath. " **Odars the Strange,** " said Malacath with anger and sterness in his voice, " **Your actions have caused unspeakable damage to Nirn. So much damage the Nirn is now a Remnant of what it used to be. All of the deities, the Aedra, the Daedra, the Magna-Ge, all have come to a unanimous agreement, for your arrogant actions, you will receive, divine punishment.** "

Odars grunted, "I'm already dying and both people who trusted me the most now hate me! Haven't I been punished enough?!" Malacath shook his head, " **Death is too good for you, your punishment will be to live, even when you die your spirit will reincarnate into a like minded individual, until you right all the wrongs you have caused, I curse you with reincarnation!** "

And so Odars would die again and again always reincarnating into a new body, never being at Peace. Salem would gather more power and followers to her cause. As for Agaryr, he was shot forward in time, when he appears again, only the gods know. The living child eventually grew up and had children of his own, eventually founding the Xiao Long Family and the Arc family. And so the tale of Nirn had come to end. But as one tale ends, another begins.

THIS IS THAT TALE.

( **End music** )

 **Oh man I went on power trip through writing that chapter. Now in case if it sailed over anyone's head, Odars will eventually become Ozpin. This was an idea that once came to mind after thinking back on JAC OnemanBand's video on his theory of Salem's Origin Story.**

 **As for why I didn't say who Salem's godly parent was, well that was because I couldn't decide. I had multiple Ideas that would be a fitting godly parent, Mephala, Nocturnal, Magnus, even Molag Bal and Dagon. I legit can't decide, so I thought, why not let you the reader decide. Leave a review on who you think Salem's godly parent should be, and I won't be judging by majority, I will be judging by how well you convince me. So don't just say something like "make her godly parent Mephala," say something like "make her Godly parent Mephala becese Mephala's sphere of influence is deception and that would be fitting with Salem's silver tongue able to convince people" give me a real good reason. This time I'm not going for majority, I'm going for logic. The best reason will win.**

 **As for pairings, yeah this was why I waited till the end to show the options, because Agaryr getting back with Salem was an option.**

 **The options are as follows:**

 **Sienna Khan**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Winter Schnee**

 **Cinder Fall**

 **Trakeena (look up Trakeena from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, although her backstory will be altered to if she was always raised by Villamax, and she won't be a villan)**

 **Get back together with Salem**

 **Those are the options.**

 **Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review, but no flames.**


	2. Out of Place, out of Time

**At JL, well I always like the idea of people drawing inspiration from me, so if you want to make a story based off this premise, go ahead. Although I doubt you would end up bringing in Power Rangers Villains, lol. Was originally going to wait a bit to post this as I had 4 other fics up, but dang it I'm apparently inspiring somebody.**

 **Also I would show the score of the pairing so far, but honestly I shouldn't even bother because Salem is dominating lol, which coincidentally is my personal pick as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, RWBY, or Power Rangers, they belong to Bethesda, Rooster Teeth, and Saban/Disney/Hasbro.**

 **Also slight warning, this is going to have an opening, if you don't care for openings, feel free to skip ahead, I label the beginning and end for a reason.**

( **Play Tokyo Ghoul Opening English Verison** )

 _Oh won't you tell me, please just tell me explain how this should work_

We See Salem sitting on her throne, contemplating.

 _Well now who could it be?_

We See Odars standing somewhere closing his eyes.

 _Who lives inside of me?_

Odars proceeds to turn into Ozpin.

 _I'm broken lying helpless shattered surrounded by the world._

Salem closes her eyes as a bunch of silhouettes with red eyes appear around her glaring and pointing.

 _And yet you're smiling bright,_

Salem opens her eyes and sees a spectral Image of Agaryr holding out his hand as if to help her, with a smile on his face.

 _Completely blind to life,_

Salem just begins crying.

 _Instrumental_

We see a bunch of images of Zeltrax, Mezagog, Tyrian, Trakeena, Ransick, Villamax, General Ironwood, Ecliptor, Torchwick, Vexacus, Lothor, Nadira, Hazel, Neo, Raven, Cinder, Treacheron, Zurgane, Adam, and Winter.

 _My Ruptured lungs, they were left this way,_

We see Odars after he was impaled by Salem kneeling on the ground, being held up by the Chrono Scepter.

 _For once I'm out of breath,_

We See Agaryr falling down exhausted from his battle with Salem.

 _Freeze_

We see an image of Ozpin.

 _I'm breaking,_

We Summer Rose walk down a road smiling

 _Yet unbreakable,_

We See Raven Sitting, at a café,

 _I'm shaking,_

We see Taiyang with a young Yang an his shoulders

 _Yet unshakable,_

We see Qrow leaning against a pillar as Ruby tugs his sleeve

 _Until the day,_

We See Agaryr with his helmet on raising his sword of the ancient tongues.

 _That you find me_

We see Salem facing him raising her Daedric Sword.

 _I stand here existing and feeling retched existence_

Agaryr and Salem's blades clash creating a shockwave.

 _Consuming Life force till I grow distant,_

Salem goes flying of the cliff as Agaryr's helemet flies as he reaches for her calling out her name.

 _Don't bother searching for somebody like me,_

Salem has a sadistic smile on her face, but the menacing effect fails due to the tears flying from her face.

 _A fading No One,_

Agaryr runs after her

 _I don't wanna hurt you it's not my nature_

He leaps at her and activates Dragon Aspect and their blades clash in the air.

 _A monster born from Dusk to Dawn can't be your savior_

In the air, Salem glows with a black aura, while Agaryr glows with a golden one.

 _Remember the me, the way I used to be._

The screen fades to a black background as we see a younger Salem before C smiling as the words Remnants of Nirn appear.

( **End Opening** )

( **This theme fits a bit too well btw** )

Chapter 2: Out of place, out of time

Raven Branwen was flying in her Raven form, in a rush. Her best friend, Summer Rose was in Danger.

She was rushing, but then she saw something that was so out of place, she practically forgot about Summer for a bit. There was a bright Green glow. It felt like Ozpin's magic. When the glow faded, there was some kind of knight there.

That's right, a legit knight, complete with armor, and a sword and shield. He got up and observed his surroundings. "I'm still in my world," he said. "Judging from the state of the moon, I was sent forward rather then backwards."

He then held out his hand before clutching it into a fist, "Everything feels wrong, Dark magic is everywhere, I could do nothing to stop this, Divines Damn you Odars."

Then a woman screamed and Raven rembembered what she was doing, only to see the knight turn and run in that direction as well.

Agryr as he ran after the woman's screen could only think, _A hero's work is never done._

(With Summer)

Summer was beaten and broken, it was a stuggle, just to keep her eyes open.

Her opponent was approaching her slowly, the black armored cyborg might have been smirking if he had a visible mouth.

" **This is the end for you Summer Rose** ," the being said. He prepared to deliver the final blow with his sword, which was already covered in her blood. Summer closed her eyes and waited for the end.

 _I'm sorry, Ruby, Yang, I won't be coming home._

She heard a clang but no pain.

( **Play Joel Nielsen Black Mesa Soundtrack End Credits Part 2** )

She looked up and saw a mysterious knight had blocked her attacker's blade.

" **You dare to interfere, then I'll just kill you as well,** " the attacker said.

The knight stood protectively in front of Summer. "You're out of your league," said the knight.

The cyborg just cackled, " **I am the mighty Zeltrax, one of the Generals of the Grimm Queen herself, hero's like you are like flies to me.** "

The no named Zeltrax rushed at the knight who parried his blow, then the knight shouted, " **Fus Roh Dah!** " and sent Zeltrax flying.

Zeltrax got up, " **The Thu'um?! Impossible! Just who are you?!** " he asked. And Summer swore he had fear in his voice.

The knight pointed his sword at Zeltrax, "You introduced yourself to me Zeltrax, so it's only fitting I do the same for you. I am Agaryr Xiao Long, the Dragonborn, and the hero of Skryim!" he shouted.

Zeltrax just backed up, " **This cannot be,** " he said, " **You are not supposed to be here,** " he then opened a dark portal, " **I never once expected to run into you, my mission is a failure, I must report to Salem.** "

And with that Zeltrax was gone.

( **End music** )

Summer was shocked by what she heard, as was Raven. Not just by the fact that this man was the Dragonborn, whom many assumed was died, but that this man's surname was Xiao Long, just like Tai Yang.

Agaryr sheathed his blade when the woman he saved suddenly began coughing up blood. He rushed to her only find she had a stab would near her heart. A masked Woman suddenly appeared and Agaryr reached for his sword, and the woman held up her hands, "Relax, I'm a friend of hers." She said removing her mask, "I'm Raven Branwen."

Raven got next to the woman, "This is not good, she needs immediate medical attention, loathe as I am to say it, we need to get her to Ozpin."

"Who is Ozpin?" asked Agaryr.

Raven stared at him, "Where have you been all this time?" she asked.

Agaryr just replied, "I don't even know WHEN I am, all I know is that Nirn is clearly a Remnant of its former self."

"You really are the hero of the old world then," said Raven, "I can answer your questions later, but first we need to get Summer to Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, silver hair, golden eyes, dark green suit, wields a cane with runic patterns and some kind of trigger."

At that last part, Raven felt the air get cold. "I don't truly know anyone with that appearance, but I'll be damned if I don't recognize the description of the Chrono Scepter, and I'll be damned if I ask for help from that traitor!" Agaryr snarled.

Raven got wide eyed. _What the heck did you do in your past lives Ozpin?! Was lying to me about what I was not enough for you?_

"In that case, there is another option, we still have to make sure Summer is healed under the radar. That will require an underworld connection, luckily I do know a guy," said Raven as she opened a portal and gestured Agaryr to follow her through and he picked up Summer as he did so.

(Somewhere in downtown Vale)

Roman Torchwick was in a good mood in his Vale based hide out. He had just robbed some big shot bigot blind, and given to the unfortunate. Neo was celebrating as well.

He was about to call it a night when he was startled by a red portal, and out popped, Raven Branwen as well as some knight carrying a woman in white.

Wait… What?

Did Raven come from an alternate universe or something?

"Raven what brings you here?" asked Torchwick surprised.

"I'm here to cash in that favor you owe me Roman," said Raven, "my friend needs medical attention under the radar.

Torchwick immediately knew how serious the situation was and led them to his medical equipment and hooked Summer up to it. He then called a doctor on his payroll and had him come here quietly.

Now that Summer was out of the danger zone, Raven felt the need to clarify things with Agaryr.

"So I want answers now, when the heck am I?" asked Agaryr.

"Well you referred to the Old World of Myth and Legend by name, and Zeltrax referred to you as the hero of the Old World, which confuses me as the legends state the hero died when the Old World ended 10,000 years ago," Raven explained.

Agaryr froze and removed his helmet.

"I've been gone… for 10,000 years?"

(Salem's Domain)

Zeltrax went to Salem and kneeled, " **Lady Salem I regret to inform you that I failed in my mission to terminate Summer Rose. I only ask you allow me to explain myself. Then I will accept any punishment you see fit.** "

Salem motioned Zeltrax to continue.

" **A mysterious warrior interfered. At first I thought he was just a random interloper, I would later find out he was Agaryr Xiao Long, the Dragonborn himself.** "

Salem's eyes widened, "He has returned," she muttered, "Zeltrax since the Dragonborn himself intervened I will forgive your failure this once, you are dismissed, I want you to send Ecliptor in on your way out."

Zeltrax put his fist to his chest and said " **As you command,** " and walked out.

Shortly a black and green mutant walked in.

" **You called for me Lady Salem,** " he said.

"I need you to accelerate Cinder's training," Salem said.

" **My I ask why?** " Ecliptor asked.

"The Dragonborn has returned," said Salem causing Ecliptor's eyes to Widen, "Nothing will be the same."

 **And that is the end here. Don't worry I will have Raven explain things more next chapter. This just seemed like a good stopping point.**

 **Now let's see if I can solve my hard drive issue.**

 **Now if you have any questions, comments, concerns, contstructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review.**


	3. Insert epic title here

**So a reminder, I still want more ideas for who Salem's godly parent is. Also I'd like to apologize if the last chapter seemed rushed, sometimes I am torn between making a chapter as good as possible, and trying not to keep you waiting too long, and sometimes when people ask me when the next chapter is, asking me if something is dead, I sometimes tend to panic. Minus my hard drive issue, this is part of the reason Third Branwen is taking so long. It's the freaking Battle of Patch, my most hyped up chapter and the biggest chapter I've ever written. I want to make sure it's as good as I possibly can make it. Speaking of my hard drive, I managed to get it working long enough to access Outlaws. So if I can do that a few more times, I can drag everything out.**

 **Also this chapter was originally supposed to be part of the last chapter.**

 **And yes JL, with the way the votes are going, I most likely am going to go with the get back together with Salem idea, as it is my own personal preference with this story.**

 **Now disclaimer: legal stuff legal stuff, blah blah blah, I own nothing, please support blah blah blah.**

( **Play Tokyo Ghoul Opening English Verison** )

 _Oh won't you tell me, please just tell me explain how this should work_

We See Salem sitting on her throne, contemplating.

 _Well now who could it be?_

We See Odars standing somewhere closing his eyes.

 _Who lives inside of me?_

Odars proceeds to turn into Ozpin.

 _I'm broken lying helpless shattered surrounded by the world._

Salem closes her eyes as a bunch of silhouettes with red eyes appear around her glaring and pointing.

 _And yet you're smiling bright,_

Salem opens her eyes and sees a spectral Image of Agaryr holding out his hand as if to help her, with a smile on his face.

 _Completely blind to life,_

Salem just begins crying.

 _Instrumental_

We see a bunch of images of Zeltrax, Mezagog, Tyrian, Trakeena, Ransick, Villamax, General Ironwood, Ecliptor, Torchwick, Vexacus, Lothor, Nadira, Hazel, Neo, Raven, Cinder, Treacheron, Zurgane, Adam, and Winter.

 _My Ruptured lungs, they were left this way,_

We see Odars after he was impaled by Salem kneeling on the ground, being held up by the Chrono Scepter.

 _For once I'm out of breath,_

We See Agaryr falling down exhausted from his battle with Salem.

 _Freeze_

We see an image of Ozpin.

 _I'm breaking,_

We Summer Rose walk down a road smiling

 _Yet unbreakable,_

We See Raven Sitting, at a café,

 _I'm shaking,_

We see Taiyang with a young Yang an his shoulders

 _Yet unshakable,_

We see Qrow leaning against a pillar as Ruby tugs his sleeve

 _Until the day,_

We See Agaryr with his helmet on raising his sword of the ancient tongues.

 _That you find me_

We see Salem facing him raising her Daedric Sword.

 _I stand here existing and feeling retched existence_

Agaryr and Salem's blades clash creating a shockwave.

 _Consuming Life force till I grow distant,_

Salem goes flying of the cliff as Agaryr's helemet flies as he reaches for her calling out her name.

 _Don't bother searching for somebody like me,_

Salem has a sadistic smile on her face, but the menacing effect fails due to the tears flying from her face.

 _A fading No One,_

Agaryr runs after her

 _I don't wanna hurt you it's not my nature_

He leaps at her and activates Dragon Aspect and their blades clash in the air.

 _A monster born from Dusk to Dawn can't be your savior_

In the air, Salem glows with a black aura, while Agaryr glows with a golden one.

 _Remember the me, the way I used to be._

The screen fades to a black background as we see a younger Salem before C smiling as the words Remnants of Nirn appear.

( **End Opening** )

Chapter 3: I can't come up with an epic title because this was supposed to be part of last chapter

( **Play My Last Charade-Chara's theme- a Glitchtale fan soundtrack by Nevan Dove** )

 _Ozpin is standing in the middle of Beacon, but it's on fire. He is facing a shadowy figure who is fling fire balls at him._

 _He is constantly trying to dodge everything and block, but he is at his limit._

 _He is practically out of breath here._

 _Fire balls rain from the sky and he jumps back and readies his ChronoScepter._

 _The figure just extinguishes their flames and at Ozpin's confused look just points behind him._

 _Ozpin turns too look behind him, and his eyes widen by what he saw._

 _His old friend Agaryr, but he wasn't looking at him like a friend._

 _He was looking at him with cold hatred._

" _Was all this worth it Odars?" asked Agaryr._

" _I…," Ozpin began but Agaryr cut him off._

" _The lies, the deceit, sending Salem on her path of genocide, killing my son, WAS IT ALL WORTH IT?!"_

" _Agaryr…" Ozpin began before he suddenly felt pain and saw Agaryr's Sword of Ancient Tongues piercing through him._

" _I'm through listening to your lies," said Agaryr before he just frowns, "And to think I once called you brother."_

 _With that he just pulls out his sword and walks away, before walking away._

 _Leaving Ozpin to bleed on the ground._

( **End Song** )

Ozpin woke with a start.

"That dream again," he said.

He got up and poured his coffee, "It's been a while since I had that dream," he said, "the 5th time I've had it since I first started this life."

He thought about Odars, no he shouldn't think of him as a separate person, they were the same. Then again this dream almost gave him a psychic split.

"Ozpin?" asked Glynda walking in, "Are you alright?"

Ozpin looked at the time, it was 3:00 am. He could never get back to sleep when he had that dream, of the man he betrayed.

He looked at Glynda, if he couldn't trust her, who could he trust.

"Glynda," he said, "I am not alright, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Glynda was concerned, she couldn't remember the last time Ozpin was this serious.

"It's about time I told you, of my greatest mistake," said Ozpin.

"You mean it wasn't Salem?" asked Glynda.

"Not entirely, although I do suppose she ties into this a lot, no for this is not only my greatest mistake, but also my greatest shame," Ozpin looked out the Window, "You remember how I told you about the fall of the old world? And the hero's battle with Salem?" he asked.

Glynda nodded.

"All I can say is I told you the truth. I may not have told you the whole truth," Ozpin looked down, "I can only hope when I'm finished you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Glynda's eyes widened, "Whatever it is why would I not forgive you assuming you need forgiveness at all?"

"Because Salem has not forgiven me, Ulfric Xiao Long has not forgiven me, the Gods have not forgiven me, the Gods know Agaryr will never forgive me, and I have not even forgiven myself."

(Undisclosed location)

Raven had told Agaryr about what happened while he was gone.

About Salem's rise to power, about her crusade on humanity, about Odars' brotherhood.

She told him about Dust, about the Maidens, about how she lost faith in Ozpin after she found out she was Spring Maiden the whole time.

She told him about the 3 major sapient Races on Remant, the humans, the faunus, and the Mutants. There was technically also cyborgs like that Zeltrax person they fought, but those were just augmented versions of any of the 3 races. The faunus were humanoid with animal like qualities. The Mutants were a different matter entirely. After Nicholaus Schnee discovered the Dust mines and started building up the Schnee Dust Company, people who got too much exposure to Dust started going through a genetic mutation.

Mutants came in many various appearances. It could be something as simple as enhanced strength, or they could like something from Space.

There also was a group of Mutants led by a guy named Ransik, who was a figure head like Ghira Belladona on Menagerie, the homeland of the Faunus.

Agaryr also told Raven what really happened at the Fall of Nirn. Raven was shocked. The official tale said that Agaryr the Dragonborn went down in a blaze of Glory against Salem. Never had she imagined that Salem was his wife, and it literally tore his heart in two to so much as a raise his blade against her and to think Ozpin was responsible. She never thought she'd feel so sorry for Salem.

"But right now, there is an issue here, Summer's family needs to be informed of her Survival," said Raven, "They live on the island of Patch. I'd do it, but I can't bare to show my face there, I can't exactly just say I'm the Spring Maiden."

"I'll do it then," said Agaryr.

(later Island of Patch)

A 5-year-old Yang was pulling a 3-year-old Ruby in a Wagon through the forest. She was going to find her real mommy.

At least that was the plan.

She wasn't expecting to come across a ruined shack, or a whole pack of Grimm.

The worst part, Ruby chose that moment to wake up. Yang began to cry for help.

( **Play Magna Defender theme** )

Suddenly the Grimm lunging at the two children got engulged in a flame.

They both turned and saw a literal knight in shining armor appear and walk towards them.

"Who are you?" asked Ruby. Yang wanted to ask but she was distracted by why she felt drawn to this man.

"Names Agaryr," said the knight, "and I'm just a wandering hero."

Behind his helmet Agaryr grinned, he always loved kids. And he loved to show off for them.

Agaryr turned toward the remaining Grimm, "What do you say I teach these creatures of evil a lesson," he said causing Yang and Ruby to cheer.

The Grimm lunged but Agary just took that group out in a single swipe.

He then turned to the remaining ones, " **Fus Roh Dah!** " he shouted.

The remaining Grimm were obliterated by that singe shout.

Agaryr just put his sword in his sheath and said "Game over."

( **End Song** )

At that moment a man who smelled of alcohol came through the woods, and he felt a lot like Raven somehow.

After the man who Agaryr would later learn was named Qrow scolded Yang for running off, he with Agaryr's help escorted them home.

After which Qrow decided to speak to Agaryr privately, especially on Taiyang's reaction to seeing Agaryr's face.

"Okay spill who the heck are you, and why are you really here?" asked Qrow.

"That is wise not to instantly believe some random stranger who comes out of nowhere and saves your nieces," said Agaryr, "And while I truly did just happen to run into them, you right to believe I have other reasons for being here, so I will cut to the chase, my full name is Agaryr Xiao Long, the Dragonborn of Skyrim, or whatever it's called this era."

Qrow's eyes widened. "We need to get you to Ozpin."

Suddenly the air got cold, "I want nothing to do with that traitor" snarled Agaryr, "I came to let you know that Summer Rose was alive," he added in a calmer voice.

"Where is she?" asked Qrow looking hopeful.

"She is currently getting medical attention under the radar, in case if the ones who attacked her try to come after her again. She will return once she's made a full recovery."

"I still think you should meet with Ozpin," said Qrow but Agaryr just released Killing Intent, "I said I want nothing to do with that traitor."

"Did you meet a woman named Raven by anychance?" asked Qrow thinking of the first person he thought of who mistrusted Ozpin.

"I have, but that is irrelevant, the one you call Ozpin did something I can never forgive 10,000 years ago," said Agaryr before he walked off.

(Ozpin's office)

After passing on the news of Summer's survival to Taiyang, Qrow went straight to Ozpin and told him what happened.

"This is odd news indeed," said Ozpin, "You are dismissed."

"What but…" Qrow began but was cut off by Ozpin, "I said you are dismissed."

Qrow got on the elevator feeling disgruntled.

"So he has finally emerged, the very day you had that nightmare," said Goodwitch.

"This is not a coincidence," said Ozpin.

"What should we do?" asked Glynda.

"I don't know," said Ozpin as he looked in the mirror and for the first time, instead of his own reflection he saw Odars.

"What I do know is the die is cast, all of the pieces are in place," said Ozpin as we see an image of Salem overseeing Cinder's training with Ecliptor, then we see another scene of Agaryr putting arriving to put a hand on Raven's shoulder as she watches over Summer and Torchwick smokes a cigar in the corner.

"For ill or for good, Remant's great trial has begun, nothing will ever be the same."

 **And that's a wrap. So here's a funny story, I was talking to a friend of mine I know IRL, I was telling him about this fic and how one sided the vote for the pairing is in Salem's favor. He decides to check it out and look at the reviews, he tells me "Oh my gosh you weren't kidding." He commented on how were so focused on the get back to together with Salem option, that most people didn't bat an eye at the Power Rangers Villains showing up lol. At least until Lad Lad came along.**

 **Anyway shout out to BlazeRaptor for the little one shot he made for my birthday. It's a Naruto x RWBY crossover called Happy Birthday. If you ever wanted to see Roman Torchwick sing happy birthday to me, go check it out. And while you're at it, go check him out as well. I honestly feel most of the time he does a better job then I do at writing. He and I bounce ideas off each other a lot. And looking at the nice things he said about me really made me look back at myself and see how far I had grown as a writer. I have come a long way since Digimon DataSquad 02: Rise of the Demon Lords. In hindsight it probably wasn't such a good idea to write something so ambitous as my first ever fic.**

 **Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, or you just wanna say hi, please feel free to leave a review, it really does help out a lot. Never underestimate your ability to possibly influence me. Seriously, a major character in one of my other fics, The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD came to be because of a conversation with a reader.**

 **Rio out.**


End file.
